<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Mine by WestAllen_Love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438223">Be Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestAllen_Love/pseuds/WestAllen_Love'>WestAllen_Love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestAllen_Love/pseuds/WestAllen_Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Barry and Iris try to celebrate it together, in their own way. Except, it doesn't all go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a/n: Hey! This is just a cute, mostly fluffy short fic about WestAllen on Valentine's Day. There is little injury, but it really doesn't last long, and, like I said, the story is mainly fluff. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Rated T just to be safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iris awoke to hear a noise coming from the direction that her still-waking self could only assume was the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She patted the other side of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No Barry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she felt the all-too-familiar whoosh enter the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there stood Barry, in pj pants and a t-shirt, holding a tray with food on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy Valentine's Day!" Barry said, smiling at his wife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To you, too," Iris said sleepily as she sat up in bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry placed the tray on Iris' lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here we have chocolate chip pancakes made just the way you like, with maple syrup, of course, and some fresh strawberries and blueberries on the side and a cup of orange juice."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow," Iris said, staring at all of the food, "What did I do to deserve this?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You deserve it because you are my beautiful wife," Barry said, leaning down to kiss Iris on the forehead before saying, "Enjoy!" And then entering the bed to spend time with his wife while she ate his wonderfully crafted breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Iris cut into the first pancake, Barry asked, "What should we do this lovely Valentine's Day?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was thinking that I could book a fancy dinner for us?" Iris said as she was about to put a chunk of the pancake in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After she swallowed, she said, "but chances are it will get interrupted."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry nodded in agreement as Iris continued to think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you maybe just want to get take-out?" Iris asked, "Have a night in?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds good to me," Barry said, "and for the record, I know you are implying that we get Big Belly Burger."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iris smiled at Barry, "Awe, you know me well," She said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well," Barry said, smiling back at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry and Iris spent their Valentine's Day in, watching romcoms (Barry's suggestion, but Iris didn't mind), and eating chocolates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they had finished romcom number three, Barry reached over to his phone that was on the coffee table (he and Iris were cuddled together under a blanket on the couch) to check the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes went wide when he saw it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>6:15pm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, it's late," Barry said, frantically scrambling off the couch, "I should probably go get Big Belly Burger now…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then turned to Iris and said, "Time sure does fly when you're watching cheesy romcoms. And that's coming from a speedster who has had </span>
  <em>
    <span>all sorts </span>
  </em>
  <span>of experiences with time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iris smiled and laughed, saying, "Get as many fries as you possibly can. Oh! And a shake that we can share!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You got it!" Barry said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that is when it all fell apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alarms started going off like crazy from across the street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bank was being robbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry rolled his eyes and looked at Iris, saying, "I guess it isn't possible to have a Valentine's Day without an interruption."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iris knew this wouldn't take long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was probably just some non-meta bank robber who Barry would be done with in no time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except...it took longer than she was anticipating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got up and looked out the window, but then she realized she couldn't see the bank from their loft so she went back over to the couch and plopped down on it, upset that her and Barry could never have a normal Valentine's Day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, only a few seconds later, Barry wooshed in, setting a vase of beautiful flowers on the table, as well as the bag of food. And he was limping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iris immediately jumped up to help him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bear? Are you alright?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was wincing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," he said, though clearly in discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, let me help you," Iris said, helping him over to the couch. He winced again as he sat down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iris sat down beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened?" She asked, her concern for Barry shining through, as per always.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"One of the robbers caught me off guard. It's honestly not that bad. My speed healing will kick in soon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moved his leg, even now not as in as much pain as a moment ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iris breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good," she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what would make it heal even faster?" Barry said, with a playful grin starting to form on his face, "A fry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iris smiled a similar playful smile, and, without saying a word, got up and went over to the Big Belly Burger bag, reaching her hand into the bag to pull out a fry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry fake-pouted and gave Iris puppy-dog eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was about to put the fry in her mouth when Barry said, "Please?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iris knew he was just in a teasing mood, but she couldn't help but give him the fry when he acted like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked over to him, holding the fry out to him. He snatched it away from her using his speed, and immediately started eating it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you!" He said, genuinely meaning it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are welcome," Iris said, picking up the bag and bringing it over to the couch where she sat down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The couple munched on their fries and shared their shake with each other, mainly just being goofy and totally in love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the day, Barry and Iris settled into bed together. After Barry turned out the lights, they turned to face each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you have a good Valentine's?" Barry asked Iris.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I really did," Iris said in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Even though I had to go deal with some robbers and hurt my leg?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that certainly wasn't ideal," Iris said, thinking about it only for a moment before coming to her conclusion, "but yes. Even with that. Any day that I get to spend with you, Barry, is a good day."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry raised an eyebrow, and said, "Just good?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Here he was teasing again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what I mean," Iris said, knowing that he really indeed did know what she meant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Iris West-Allen, will you be mine this Valentine's Day?" Barry asked Iris, looking deep into her beautiful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm always yours, Barry Allen," Iris said, doing the same into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you," Barry said to Iris, completely in love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too," Iris said back to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they closed off their Valentine's Day the perfect way...they shared a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this little WestAllen Valentine's fic! If you did, please feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos! As well, feedback is always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>